This invention relates to an antitheft alarm system for motor vehicles.
The number of vehicle thefts is increasing. In order to counteract these thefts, antitheft alarm systems are known which become operative when there is unauthorized access to the vehicle or violent acts are carried out against it. A number of useful device are available for this purpose.
It is an object of the invention to further develop these devices with the goal of improving the protection of motor vehicles against theft.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by providing a device for triggering an alarm system in the event of a change of the position of the vehicle.
The principal advantages achieved by means of the invention are that, in the event of a change of the position of the motor vehicle, for example, when it is attempted in an unauthorized manner to load the vehicle onto a truck by means of a fork lifter, the device will trigger the warning system. As a result, the attempted unauthorized act is interrupted or at least made difficult at an early stage. The device, which is equipped with a compass, is highly effective and can be implemented at reasonable expenditures, in that it may also be integrated into an existing alarm system which becomes operative, for example, in the case of an unauthorized access to the vehicle. Finally, the device, which consists of the compass and a control apparatus, may be installed as a constructional unit into an existing motor vehicle.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.